The Better Flock When Ex-Flock kicks her out she saves this group of
by Anonymousforever5611
Summary: When the flock decides to kick Max out. She is devastated and hurt. But know she has a new flock that she loves. Shadow her boyfriend who is 18, Violet who is 17, and the adorable baby Jordan who's 2. The flock wants Max back but she doesn't want them back after what they did to her. Just to let you know I created my own characters in this story and this also my first fanfic enjoy.
1. What Happened to Me

**Max POV**

Hi my name is Max. My full name is Maximum Martinez Ride. You guys probably remember me from my previous adventures with the Ex- Flock. But before I get ahead of myself I have to explain what happened. Oh an by the way if you haven't noticed before I am no longer with them I will explain in a couple of seconds but first I will introduce my Flock. First of all there's Shadow and he's 18 (same age as me Max). He's my boyfriend. His powers consist of controlling water, he has super speed,super strength,and he can shape shift into any bird of his choice. There's Violet she is 17. Her powers are to turn invisible, she can create force fields, and she can scream loud enough to stun her enemies. Last but not least there is the adorable baby Jordan and he is 2 years old. His powers are he can influence your feelings, he can read your mind, he has telekinesis. Then there's me Max my powers are I can fly fast,I can breathe under water, I can control all four main elements air,water,fire,and earth. I can spread my powers to others if I choose too.

Now I will explain how this all happened.

**Flashback**

" Max wake up we need to talk to you as a Flock." Angel said. This made me suspicious but being Max I kept my cool like always. I went downstairs to find everyone quiet and staring at me. I said " So you guys wanted to talk to me about something.""Actually this something is you."said Angel. Then Fang said "We decided that we need you to get out of the Flock permanently." That when I exploded and started screaming some unintelligible things. Why you ask well if you were me you'd do it to. These guys were my family. Hint in the "were" part of the sentences. Anyways I started to pack everything I could like my computer and its charger, some clothes, and the Max card. No one noticed when I left because I left through the window.

**End of Flashback**

That is day I met my new flock. If it weren't for the traitors I wouldn't have my new flock or Shadow. We sort of had a thing for each other since the beginning. Of course we didn't tell each other until we completely trusted each other. We live in a mansion in Oklahoma and I am not going to tell you in which city of course that is classified. Anyway I woke up this morning to Shadow kissing me on my cheek and I got to say that is a greet way to wake up in the morning. I got up and changed into sweats and a T-shirt that said If you see the cops WARN A BROTHER ( sorry to interrupt but I always wanted that shirt oh and the way Max dresses is sort of the way I dress. So back to the story. :] ) We go downstairs after brushing our teeth and changing to find Violet cooking some delicious chocolate chip pancakes. I set the table but I would love to help Violet cook but I can't cook for anything.

**Shadow POV**

When Max sleeps she looks so peaceful unfortunately I had to wake her up. So I kissed her on her cheek to wake her up. She opened her eyes to see me looking at her. She is just so beautiful I can't believe that her ex-boyfriend she likes to call a traitor just kicked her out of her ex-flock. She changed into sweats and a T-shirt that said If you see the cops WARN A BROTHER. I just don't like her because she is beautiful ever since the beginning I felt like we had a connection and apparently the feeling was the same for her. We started going out like two years ago. I know what you're thinking you're thinking that I must be crazy for her. I am there happy. Anyway I got dressed to and when we were done with brushing our teeth we went downstairs. Violet was cooking chocolate chip pancakes. YUMMMM. I am a decent cooker but I can't compete with Violet. She is just an amazing cook and friend.

** Max POV**

We sat there and were about to start eating when we all here a knock on the door. I look outside and see...


	2. The Unexpected Knock

**Max POV**

We sat there and were about to start eating when we all here a knock on the door. I look outside and see... The ex-flock. Before I closed the door Fang stopped it and held it open. "What do you want." I said angrily. "OMG Max I missed you SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH Max and we need you to come back to the flock because ever since Angel was our leader she messed everything up and you took the Max card and everyone Mmmmmmmmmmmm."someone put their hand on Nudge's mouth. I looked up and it was Fang. "What she was trying to say was we need you back." said Fang. "I thought you guys didn't want me in the flock anymore" I said annoyed. What makes them think I will go back willingly. Then I got mad and started yelling at them. But before I said anything else my baby Jordan woke up and started crying and calling me. I said to Shadow "Shadow please can you let them in while I go get Jordan." "Sure" he said quietly."Thanks" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

**Fang POV**

When I saw her kiss the guy named Shadow I felt like I was punched in the stomach. Of course I didn't show it. When we went inside the flock was gawking and then we smelled something delicious. Chocolate chip pancakes we haven't had a home cooked meal ever since Max left because she left with the Max card and we pretty soon ran out of money to buy groceries. But she looks like she has been living a good life here with her new flock. I have to say I regret kicking her out of the flock. I also missed waking up looking at her peaceful face sleeping. Looks like she moved on with her life and on to the guy named Shadow. It pained me to see that. I didn't like him from the start. He has black hair that was short, he had dark blue eyes. He was taller then me by 2 inches. I am 6"4 which made him 6"6. I could tell that he didn't like me either I wonder what Max has told him about me. When Max came back she came back with a baby about 2. He has gray eyes and short blonde hair. Max called Violet over who apparently was a girl with violet eyes and violet hair. Max interrupted my thinking and us if we were hungry. The flock nodded at her. She whispered something to the girl named Violet. Violet looked annoyed but when Max whispered something else her eyes lighted up. Max laughed apparently she saw the girls eyes light up. I also missed Max's laugh. Violet went to the kitchen and then started cooking again. Max still had the child in her arms but he seemed to be distracted and he was staring at me. Then he whispered to Max and Max glared at me. Then I realized he can read our minds.

**Max POV**

I went upstairs and picked up Jordan. I love him so much he is the cutest baby in the world. You guys are the probably wondering if he is cuter then Angel. It doesn't pain me to say it but it is true. He smiled at me when I said that. Well I didn't say that he read my mind. I changed him and he brushed his teeth. I picked him up and then we headed downstairs. The traitors looked hungry so I asked them if they were and they nodded I whispered to Violet and asked her "Can you make more breakfast" she looked annoyed. Then I whispered to her "I will let you do whatever you want to with my looks" I say her eyes light up and then I laughed. Jordan was staring at Fang then he whispered and told what Fang had said. I glared at him and then went to sit down next to Shadow. He hugged me then kissed me and I kissed him back. Then Shadow ruffled Jordan's hair. Fang said " Max I need to talk to you alone." He emphasized the word ALONE. I looked at Shadow and nodded at him and gave him Jordan. I gave Jordan and Shadow a kiss.


End file.
